The New Kid
by King Kamize
Summary: There is a new kid at school! Finally somone who actually knows what their talking about. But wait, is this kid even sain? If you would like more of this amazing tale, then leave a nice review. I start writing as soon as I see some reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The New Kid  
  
By: King Kamize  
  
Author: They say I'm a good writer, so here I go.  
  
Disclaimer: I claim nothing except the new kid. The new kid is mine.  
  
Chapter: The New Kid  
  
Reply to Reviews: None  
  
There's a new kid at school. He simply walked in this morning. It was strange. He simply opened the door and walked inside of Professor Snape's class. He had on a white robe, made of a strange material that I had never seen before. There was something about him. It could have been the way he walked. He looked like he thought he was better than us. After class I spotted Ron and called him over. "Did you see the new kid?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, what a weirdo. He just sort of walked in didn't he?" Ron looked over his shoulder as the boy walked out of the classroom. The boy then purposefully walked towards Ron and me.  
"Hello, Harry."  
"Hello." I replied. The boy stared straight into my eyes. He showed not one trace of emotion. He was stone cold.  
"Don't you hate this school." He said coldly.  
"No! Hogwarts is a great school." I said defensively. The boy chuckled under his breath then turned and walked away. I talked to Ron about the boy for most of the remainder of the day. He wasn't in any other classes. We decided to head up to the dormitories. The boy was sitting In front of the fat lady's picture. The picture had been sliced down its face twice. Blood filled the bottom of the portrait. The boy held a knife.  
"Nobody is going in there tonight." Said the boy quietly.  
"D-Dumbledor!" Yelled Ron. He slowly backed away from the boy. Ron pulled at the back of my robes. "Lets get out of here!" He said urgently to me. "Get Dumbledor!" He yelled as we came down the hall. We both ran into Mcgonagall.  
"What's all the noise?" She exclaimed.  
"The fat lady has been killed. The new kid-"  
"-Impossible" said Mcgonagall. The Hogwarts portraits don't just die. Ron and me exchanged uneasy looks.  
"Unless." Muttered Mcgonagall. "Show me what you're talking about." I nodded and ran upwards. We came to the slain portrait and Mcgonagall gasped. The boy was still there. Mcgonagall muttered something that sounded like crazy. The boy was holding the tip of the blade with index and thumb. He flicked it upwards expertly and caught it again with index and thumb. He repeated this several times. Nobody said anything. Then the boy stood up and said, "Well hello there professor didn't realize you were watching me." The boy half smiled. "I understand you must be baffled by the death of this object. How can an object die you must be thinking. Well the object, lived on the magic you "wizards" created. All I did was cut her off from that magic and drew my own picture. Like it?"  
Mcgonagall looked stunned. "You cut off its link to magic?"  
"Oh yes, would you like me to show you?" The boy quickly began to pull something from under his cloak. I thought it would be a wand. But instead he pulled out a magnificent thick staff. He twirled it over his head. And brought it down to face Mcgonagall. "I find that you can contain so much more power inside a staff. "Pity you "wizards didn't discover it." Then maybe you might actually be some fun. The boy pointed the staff towards Mcgonagall, and suddenly something strange happened. Mcgonagall had lost her magic. She was a-a muggle.  
  
Author: Sorry about any spelling mistakes. Please write a review. More to come. 


	2. The New Threat

Title: The New Kid  
  
By: King Kamize  
  
Author: EnchantedSpirit you have made my day. Love the name, Thanks for the review. I'm going to write some more. Oh and sorry about putting lard staff instead of large staff in the 1st chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: The new kid remains mine. Everything else belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Chapter: The New Threat  
  
Reply to Reviews: Look Enchanted I Updated!  
  
Ron and me gasped. Mcgonagall had been turned into a muggle. This was impossible. How could a wizard disable someone's connection to magic? Suddenly footsteps could be heard from down the stairs. I turned to Ron and said, "let's got out of here." He nodded and we both sprinted down the stairs to run into none other than Dumbledor himself.  
"There's a muggle in side of the school," He muttered as he walked past us.  
"Dumbledor wait" I said nervously. He turned around.  
"Potter I can't wait somehow a muggle got into the school this is an emergency." He turned and began walking up the stairs again. "Never in all my life." He muttered as he walked. "I never thought there was such a flaw in the school."  
We followed him feeling more confident with Dumbledor around, But still nervous. Then he turned the corner to find Mcgonagall lying on the ground weeping. The boy was standing over her.  
"Hello Dumbledor." He said softly.  
"K-Kam-" said Dumbledor. Harry was surprised to see him nervous. "I thought we had an agreement." Said Dumbledor slowly.  
"Your right." The boy smiled, "we did. I suppose I shouldn't have done that?" The boy gestured towards Mcgonagall. I could feel the tension in Dumbledor's voice. "No, you shouldn't have." Dumbledor grasped his wand tightly. "Oh your no fun," said the boy cheerily. "I suppose." The boy lifted his staff and pointed the tip towards Mcgonagall. I closed my eyes; I had seemed too much death already. Dumbledor did not even try to save her. The boy muttered something, and her crying stopped. She gasped. Her magic had returned. The boy turned away from us, and suddenly disappeared. We stood in shock. Mcgonagall began weeping again. Not in sadness, but in happiness. "I almost lost it." She said threw her gasps for air. "My hole way of life." I thought about what she meant and realized that for a wizard to lose their magic was a very scary thing. Some wizards would even say it would be worse than death. "Dumbledor." I said. "I know. It looks as if we have another problem to worry about." He smiled at me, but I could see the worry in his eyes. Could it be that he was more afraid of this boy than he was of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Thing's had just gone up a notch in Hogwarts.  
It wasn't really a relief when the boy returned Mcgonagall her magic. We still had problems to deal with. We couldn't go into out dormitories, because the fat lady was dead. They had to get a replacement for the portrait. Hermione could tell they were keeping something from her so she kept on asking what had happened.  
"We don't want to talk about it." Said Ron sternly. Hermione sighed. The whole Gryffindor house had to stay up till a little after twelve. Until they found the portrait of the knight. He was the only one who would guard the dormitories. Again. Everybody went straight to bed led by Dumbledor. Except Ron, Hermione and me. We had finally agreed to tell her what to happened. She was very interested in our story. But it was getting late so we told her we would give her the whole of it tomorrow. "Password!" yelled the portrait as we walked up to him. "Oh no not him again." Said Ron. "Wait in all of the excitement I forgot the password what was It again. "Huggleworm," I said dryly. "Ah-ha, Your wrong. Trying to break in is you?" Said the knight enthusiastically. "Guards." He shouted. "Oh, just let us in.," said Hermione. "I can't be letting in any suspicious kids." The knight yelled, "Dumbledor says so." After a long talking too and explanation with the "guards" who turned out to be Filch and Mrs. Norris. We were let into the dormitories and went straight to bed.  
  
Author: I hoped you liked this EnchantedSpirit, because it seems you're the only one reading it. Sorry about spelling or grammar mistakes. More to come. 


End file.
